Setting off into the night
Here's how setting off into the night in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure. heroes, Wilbur, and the spiders watch and wait for the lights to turn off, and they do. Thomas: Coast is clear. Wilbur: Okay, here we go. on a stack of hay Nellie: Looking good, Wilbur. Wilbur: How do we absolutely, positively know for sure that the gate won't open? Nellie: Go for it. Wilbur: Right! a deep breath and jumps but gets caught on a beam. But he falls into a mud pile Nellie: Whoa! Rarity: Watch it! Don't get mud on us! Wilbur: Ha! What do you know? Let's hit the road girls! Nellie: Let's do it. spiders crawl on Wilbur Aranea: I guess this means we're really going. Toby: Don't worry, Areana, we'll be fine. and our heroes come to the corn maze, but Wilbur stops and looks back but he goes forward. But in the corn maze they see scary faces Aranea: I'm not scared. I'm so not scared. there was a bird cawl Spiders: screaming James: A MONSTER!! screams they all make a jet for it, but Wilbur hits a scarecrow and his glove files off and grabs his flank Wilbur: AH! IT'S GOT ME! then stops Oh, my... I'm gonna faint! so the glove flies off him witch reveal it was Templeton crawling out Templeton: Get off your butt! Wilbur: Templeton? Templeton: You'll never make it to the Hirsh farm like that. Wilbur: What are you doing here? Templeton: You know how a rat change his mind. You need my help, what else could I do, but offend the paw? Joy: down Wilbur's snout sarcastically Couldn't have anything to do, with the fact that you realize Wilbur gone, there won't be any slops for you? Templeton: shutters Are you saying that I'' have salvage motives? Joy: at him not ammused Templeton: It has absolutely nothing to do with my aid of Wilbur's food, I can assure you of that. So! How many babysitting days are we uh, talking about here, Wilbur? Wilbur: snorts Steamy: Never mind that! Mucker: Come on, let's continue on. they carry on Wilbur: It's.. It's actually kinda nice traveling by night. The wind on our back, the moon light above. Joy: Who are you fooling? Wilbur: Okay, it was worth a try. Hiro: It is nice traveling by night, I should know. I love traveling at night. Joy: sarcastically Yeah, that's why your marefriend is an alicorn who is the Princess of the Night. hears a tree falling and races across a river Templeton: Done gapping? It's this way. down a bramble then Wilbur gets stuck Wilbur: Hey! What's going on? looks back and comes up Templeton: Don't you know how to walk in the bramble would ya keep still? The more you mob, the worse it gets. Wilbur: Can you help me out? Templeton: I like to help you, but uhm. Only two more weeks of babysitting would turn my into good. Wilbur: Two more?! Templeton: Hey, I'm not the one stuck in the bramble. tries to get free, but falls down Wilbur: Fine! Two more weeks! Just get me out of this. crawls up and starts crewing the bramble and Wilbur gets free. But some are tangled on him. And they carry on, but they herd a growling sound Aranea: gasps What's that? Fender: It's the Predator! He's gonna kill us, and he's gonna hang us up in a tree! looks at Fender Fender: What? Rodney: Fender, that's just a movie it's not real. the Predator is in the trees Fender: body heat No, I think we need to cover our selves in mud to avoid being seen. Willy: body heat Fender, Rodney's right, it's only a movie. Mako: body heat Besides, we aren't suppose to encounter a Predator until later in the series! Fender: body heat Well, I think this movie is a foreshadow of it. the growl is coming from Wilbur's stomach Wilbur: chuckles I've just been alerted that I've forgotten something important to my big plan. Gordon: What is your emergency? Wilbur: Food! I think I feel faint. on his flank Templeton: Food?! Tell me you're joking. Wilbur is sniffing Wilbur: Wait a minute. Wait a minute, I smell... Templeton: gasps Wilbur: Oh, yeah. I smell... '''BLACKBERRIES!!' some while some squirt his face, but he strains on a bramble but breaks loose and Wilbur tools over to a tree and tree sap lands on his face, including some bark and leaves Honey anyone? Spiders: giggling Nellie: Wilbur. crawl back on him Wilbur: Hey! It's the Berk Conwood Tree! Just like Gwen said. run around and make it to a road Wilbur: We did it. We actually made it to the road. Nellie: And now all we need to do, is just got five, five, five miles that way! Wilbur: Right, that way! Joy: Unless of course it's that, that, that way! Wilbur: Uh, that way? Percy: Can we try to decide which way it is later? We shouldn't be on the road! What if a car comes? Charlie: Don't be silly, Percy. There aren't gonna be any cars driving this way at night! car lights are coming Charlie: Then again, I could be wrong. Templeton: Heads up! HEADS UP!!! away and Wilbur does so by avoiding the truck! Truck driver 1: What's that?! truck stops and the 2 hop out Truck driver 2: I bet the farm we just saw a wild pig! Truck driver 1: Hope you're wrong, bud. A farel pig is bad news. 3 years ago, one took a whole field of my squash even dragged up a baby goat. Truck driver 2: We better warn everyone. is still running and stops as the drivers drove away Wilbur: Gosh! Just like that! I could have been flatten, squashed! Joy: Bacon based, road kill! Fender: Or even pancakes! Templeton: Stop with the food references. I'm starving. Pinkie: Even I'm starting to feel hungry. Wilbur: groans Nellie: Calm down, Wilbur. It's over, there's no reason to panic, just a little bump in the road. Wilbur: Neh! Nellie: Sorry! Now, straighten up. We're nearly to Cardigan's. And I'm sure Templeton knows the way. Right Templeton? Templeton: Of course I do! I'm the only one with this head on strait in this entire outfit! Joy: Boy, are we in trouble. Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes